Fizzy Lifting Drinks
by Aimsee89
Summary: This is just a short story of Charlie and Willy trying out the fizzy lifting drinks. Based on Charlie and the Chocolate Factory from 2005. [OneShot]


"These are my fizzy lifting drinks, they are amazing!" said Willy Wonka to Charlie as they were walked into the Fizzy Lifting Drinks Room. It was a really big room and it had a really high ceiling. As Charlie looked around it he could see that the room had bubbles of all different sizes floating around all over the place and it had a very large bar with many bottles with different coloured liquids in them.

"What do they do?" asked Charlie in awe.

"Well they lift you of course," said Willy matter of factly. "They fill you up with a special kind of gas that lifts you straight off the ground and it makes you float up like a balloon all the way to the ceiling and there you stay."

"But how do you get down again?" asked Charlie puzzled.

"Well you burp, of course. Do a really big loud rude one and up comes the gas and down comes you. Just don't drink it outdoors whatever you do. I remember trying some on an Oompa Loompa out in the backyard and I told him to burp but he didn't. He must have forgot or was too polite I don't know. Anyway it was very sad I never saw him again. He must be on the moon by now."

Charlie felt a little sad after Willy had said that but he still really wanted to try one and see what it felt like. So he asked "Mr Wonka can I try some?"

"Why of course you can," said Willy. "Just stop calling me Mr Wonka okay? How many times have I told you to call me Willy? Mr Wonka makes me sound so old."

"Sorry Willy," said Charlie.

"It's okay" said Willy as he was walking to the bar with all the different flavoured fizzy lifting drinks on. "What flavour do you want to try?"

"What flavours are there?" asked Charlie.

"Well," said Willy looking through the bottles "We have lemonade, orangeade, cherryade, appleade, strawberryade, Wonkaade, cola, cream soda and any other weird and wonderful flavours you can think of"  
"What's Wonkaade?" asked Charlie "It's the best fizzy drink you can ever drink it's all of my finest candies all mixed together in a very delectable drink," said Willy.

"Can I try some of that?" asked Charlie.

"Why of course," said Willy "I'll just go fetch a glass for us both" he then disappeared behind the bar for a minute or two and then came back out with a glass for both he and Charlie. Willy then put both the glasses on the bar and poured into each some of the Wonkaade.

"Here try this." Willy said to Charlie and he handed him the glass of Wonkaade.

"It's fantastic!" cried Charlie and he suddenly started floating into the air.

"Wow! This is really cool!" shouted Charlie from up in the air.

"Told ya!" said Willy. He then took a drink of his own fizzy lifting drink and started floating.

"Woohoo!" shouted Charlie whilst floating around.

"Hey Charlie look at this!" shouted Willy whilst doing a full forward somersault making his hat fall off. "Whoops" he said laughing.

"How do you do that?" asked Charlie.

"You just fall forward it's easy." Willy said doing it again. "You try."

"Okay," said Charlie nervous. He then threw himself forward and he did a full forward somersault just like Willy.

"Bravo!" shouted Willy whilst clapping. He still had hold of his cane.

Suddenly Charlie let out a really loud burp and started his decent to the ground "Pardon me," he said embarrassed. No sooner had he burped Willy Wonka did too and Charlie thought that his own burp had been loud. You should have heard Willy's.

"Wow that was amazing!" Charlie shouted. With his feet firmly back on the ground.

"Told you so." said Willy whilst his own feet touched the ground.

Charlie went and picked up Willy's hat for him. "Here you go Willy," he said to who had just been the amazing flying chocolatier.

"Why thank you" said Willy taking his hat and putting it on his head. "Did you like the fizzy lifting drinks Charlie?"

"Yes of course! They were really great." he replied all excitedly "But now that I have tried them what am I going to do?"

"I know," Said Willy

"What?" asked Charlie his best friend.

"Let's boogie!"

THE END


End file.
